little Miss Manhattan
by lady necromancer
Summary: Who would have thought that a normal day at an amusement park would lead to a disaster. Excerpt from my fic "Heart of the Sea"... Triton and Percy bonding


Little Miss Manhattan

This is an excerpt from my story "Heart of the Sea." Enjoy!

Rating: T

Genre: Family, Adventure

Warning: protective Triton, sibling love, NO incest, cute little Percy and some randomness

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the Greek mythology or the swamp monsters.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was Saturday and little Percy was soooo excited. Why? Because they're going to the grand opening of an amusement park here in Manhattan. Little Percy couldn't contain his joy when he heard that there will be great rides and games that he couldn't sleep last night. It was only six thirty in the morning and he had already taken a bath, put on his best clothes and had eaten his blue chocolates from his secret stash.

He went downstairs and went to her mother's room. He knocked twice before the door opened.

"My, my… aren't you excited? The amusement park will open at 9:00." Sally Jackson said, quite amused at her son. She was wearing her sleepwear and from the looks of it, she just woke up.

"But Mom! We need to be there early or we can't ride all of those rides! Many will go to the park and we might get lost in the crowd!" Percy whined.

"But it's quite early."

"Mom!"

"Fine. But you need to behave or we'll go home early." Sally warned.

"Promise!"

"Now why don't you go to the living room and watch the telly while I take a shower. Then I'll cook breakfast and after that we'll leave. How does that sound?"

Percy thought for a minute, his brows crunched up. "Okay! But you better be quick!"

Sally chuckled at her son's antics and kissed his cheek. She closed the door when Percy ran towards the living room, rubbing his cheek.

An hour later and they were about to leave when the phone rang. Sally took the phone and answered it. Percy watched his mother frown and sigh.

"Okay. I understand." Sally ended the call.

"Mom?"

Sally faced her son and gave him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, sweetheart but we can't go to the amusement park today."

"Why not?" Percy sounded dejected. His face morose and mouth formed into a pout.

"Amy, my workmate asked me if I can take her place at work. Her mother was rushed to the hospital and she can't work today."

"Oh." Percy pouted a bit more and looked at the floor. He has been waiting for this but it looks like their family bonding is cancelled.

Sally looked worriedly at her son. He hadn't answered her. "I promise I'll make it up to you."

Percy looked at her and smiled, albeit forced. "I-it's oka y. I… I don't… mind."

Sally came closer to her son and hugged her. "I'm sorry, sweetie. I really am." She knew that Percy really wanted to go to the amusement park but she can't let him go alone. He's only five. If only Tri-

Sally smiled at her idea. She might not go with Percy and have their bonding time but he can still go and bond with his brother.

Sally pulled Percy from her hug and glanced at him. Her heart nearly melt when she saw his teary eyes and he clearly tried to stop himself from crying but a tear escaped and rolled down his cheek.

"You really want to go to the park, don't you?" Percy nodded.

"I can't go but you can as long as you have a company."

Percy's eyes widened. "Really?!" then his face sadden. "But I don't know an adult who wants to go with me."

"I know someone who will. Just wait here okay?"

Percy nodded. Sally went to her room, took a drachma and went towards her bathroom.

A few minutes later she came back to the living room and saw little Percy sitting on the couch facing the television, his face leaning on his hand while the other was holding the remote, turning on the channel in a lazy manner.

"Stop sulking, sweetheart, he's going to be here in a minute."

"Who-?"

The doorbell rang. Sally went towards the door and opened it. Percy leaned towards the door and saw a familiar teen hug his mother.

"Tristan?" Percy asked.

"Well hello there little sister," 'Tristan' teased, pulling away from Sally's hug and walking towards Percy. He pinched the little boy's cheeks and sat beside him.

"I'm not your little sister!" Percy shouted, clearly annoyed.

"But you'll always be my little sister, Perce." Tristan winked at him. Percy scowled.

"Are you ready to go?" Sally asked them both, sensing another nonsense quarrel between the two.

Percy's eyes sparkled. "Yes!"

"No."

Percy turned and glared at Tristan who chuckled.

"Why?"

"We don't have the money, girlie, and besides your clothes are uncool." Tristan said coolly while gesturing at Percy's blue denim shorts and gray hoodie.

"My clothes are okay!"

"Nope, but if you will wear a cute little dress then it will be okay." Tristan smirked at his fuming charge.

"Why you-!"

"Sweetie, calm down." Sally told her youngest son. She turned to Tristan and gave him a warning look.

Tristan shrugged. Sally sighed and turned towards the clock above the television. Eight thirty.

"Tristan, can we talk for a minute?" She gestured him to follow her. He stood, ruffled Percy's hair (who swatted his hand) and followed Sally. They walked towards the kitchen. Sally stopped, turned around and crossed her arms, giving the teen a reprimanding look.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop teasing your brother, Triton?"

"But he's so adorable that I can't help myself, Mother." Triton answered.

"But you don't have to tease him about his supposed to be gender."

"I'm teasing him so that he would be curious and ask you about it. You forbid me to tell him but he needs to know, Mother, especially when Father is so determined to change him back… very determined to bring you both back." Triton muttered the last part.

Sally sighed and looked at the pained features of her eldest son. It has been five years since she was cursed and her son…her Triton is mostly affected. Triton is her most favorite child and Triton adores her the most. He grew up with his mother always by his side that one could mistake that he has an oedipal complex or something. 'If that person doesn't know about his unrequited love, of course.' Sally mused.

"Come here, my little prince." Sally beckoned him to come towards her, her arms wide open.

"I am not a kid, Mother. I'm three thousand years old." Triton said but came towards his mother for a hug.

Sally embraced her son and kissed his forehead. "I know you're not a kid anymore but you'll always be my little prince. I know you miss us both but you can't live here. This is not a place for a god. And besides, you can't leave your father in Aegea and abandon your duties as the heir."

"I hate my status sometimes." Triton muttered on her mother's shoulders.

Sally chuckled. "Now, now, don't say that. You won't be my son if you aren't the sea prince."

"Hmmm…"

"Why don't we come back to the living room? Your brother-"

"Sister," Triton corrected.

"-is waiting for you."

"Fine. That whiny brat could still be sulking." Triton let go of his mother and they went towards the living room where they found Percy still sitting on the couch, pouting.

"Come on sis, we're going so stop sulking."

Percy glared at him, took his backpack and stood, walking towards Sally. "I wish that you're going to the park with me, Mommy, and not idiot over there." He pointed at Triton whose brows twitched.

Sally smiled and kissed Percy's cheek. "Maybe next time but Tristan will go with you, for now."

Percy nodded and went towards the door. He opened the door then turned to Triton. "Hurry up, idiot, you're slow."

Sally chuckled at her fuming son and handed him the money. She ushered them out, locked the door and she went towards her work.

,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

The ride towards the amusement park is about thirty minutes by bus and many things could happen within thirty minutes. They spent the time arguing, calling each other stupid names and embarrassing each other. On the twentieth minute, Percy fell asleep and Triton managed to change little Percy's clothes into a blue floral sundress, his shoes into silver wedge, changed his backpack into a white furry bear backpack and managed to lengthen his above the shoulder hair into waist length and put it into twin ponytails tied with blue and silver ribbons. Before they went towards the bus station, Triton had obscured the people's sight with the mist, letting them see that his companion is a cute little girl all along. Triton chuckled. This is going to be a fun day.

,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Ten minutes later and the bus stopped in front of the park's entrance. Triton shook his younger brother awake. "Hey time to wake up, princess."

"Five more minutes, Mom." Percy muttered and snuggled into Triton.

"Wake up, brat. We're already at the park."

Percy's eyes were suddenly wide awake. "We're already here?"

"Uh-huh." Triton stood and carried Percy towards the park's entrance. If possible, Percy's eyes widen a bit at the rides that are visible from the entrance. He could see the ferris wheel, windseeker, timber tower, chair-o-planes, giant drop and other tall rides. He looked for the entrance and saw some girls lining towards a small gate beside the ticket booth which has the sign 'ENTRANCE FEE: ADULTS 30$ CHILDREN 25$ ALL RIDES INCLUDED'. Triton carried him towards the line where the girls squealed when they saw them… Triton, I mean. Percy rolled his eyes. 'Girls always squeal and try to flirt with Tristan.'

Triton smiled charmingly at the girls before him and said, "Hello ladies."

The girls squealed and some fanned their selves. One girl smiled at him with her teeth glittering and said, "Hi there. What's your name, hottie?"

Little Percy gagged while Triton pinched his arm gently. "I'm Tristan and this is my sister Tiara and you are?" Triton answered/asked and gestured towards Percy. The girl smiled winningly while Percy frowned, 'Sister?... Tiara?...'

Percy sensed a sudden dread then looked at his clothes.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1

"WHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Percy shrieked as he looked at his clothes with a horrified expression. "WHAT DID YO-mph!"

Triton winced at the shriek and smiled at the girls apologetically. "Sorry girls but you see my sister feels especially grumpy today. She was so excited but when she heard that Mom could not go with us she threw a tantrum."

"But she was fine earlier." One of the girls said.

"She just woke up and remembered that Mom's not with us… now she's having another fit."

The girls cooed at the flustered Percy who is struggling with Triton's hand covering his mouth. Percy was about to bite his hand when Triton whispered "Don't you ever dare or I'm going to leave you here."

Percy scowled. He was about to cry. 'This is embarrassing.'

"Poor dear…." The girl said. She leaned closer to the kid and said, "You really love parks, don't you?"

Percy grumpily nodded.

"Then why don't you go before us. We'll make way for you, if that would make you stop scowling. A scowl doesn't suite your pretty little face."

The other girls nodded while Percy's scowl deepened.

"Well then, we should go ahead before my cute little princess could burst another fit," Triton said as he walked towards the booth, the girls parting to give way. He took some bills, paid their entrance and grabbed the tickets before Percy could utter another word.

When they were away from the entrance, Triton took his hands off the little kid's mouth and put him down. Percy glared heatedly at him with teary eyes. Triton flinched at the anger present in his brother's eyes.

"I really hate you, you know," Percy said to him while looking straight at his eyes.

"Awww come on… I know you love me, little sis."

"Hmph!" Percy turned away from his 'self-proclaimed' (since he doesn't know) brother and stomped towards the carousel. Triton sighed and ran after him. Triton scooped him into his arms and Percy struggled with all his might while shouting "Let me go" over and over causing a scene as the people around them stared.

Triton sighed and carried his charge at the back of a nearby game house. "Look, I'm sorry. You're very adorable and I can't stop myself from messing with you. I'm sorry, okay?" Triton whispered into his sibling's ear while rubbing the said kid's back. He knew that Percy would calm down when his back was rubbed soothingly.

"But why are you doing this?! Do you like to see me being laughed at?!" Percy asked harshly.

"Of course not! And besides, no one laughed at you. They thought you were cute."

"But I know you were laughing at me." Percy muttered.

"Nope! I never laughed at you, laughed with you maybe but never laughed at you." Triton kissed his cheek. "You are the baby sister that I ever had and as your big brother I am here to protect you from those evil monsters and everyone who dares to hurt you. I am here to make you laugh and maybe mess with you a little bit but hey that makes the relationship between siblings fun right?"

Percy gave him a look and said, "But I'm not a girl."

"But you look like one," Triton said. Then he added, "And no one will know that you're not if you won't say it out loud."

"Give me my clothes back! I wanna change!" Percy whined.

"I can't do that."

"Why?"

"I threw it away."

Percy looked at him like he had grown two heads. His eyes became watery then…

"WWWHHHHAAAAA-!"

"Sssshhhh…. Don't cry!"

"But-!"

"I'm going to leave you here if you threw another tantrum. I'm serious, Perseus." Triton warned.

Percy shut his mouth and glared at Triton with watery eyes, his face red in anger.

"Look, why don't we enjoy this day like your Mom told us. It wouldn't matter what you're wearing as long as no one recognized you, right?"

Percy thought for a moment. "Fine! But you're buying me 5 scoops of blueberry ice cream, 3 blueberry smoothies, 2 slices of pizza, 3 packs of chocolate chip cookies, a slice of blueberry pie, souvenirs for Mom and two stuffed unicorns."

Triton chuckled, amused at his sibling's fondness of blue foods and unicorns. "Deal."

Percy smiled, laced his hands around Triton's neck and snuggled closer to the teen as they walked in front of the arcade. Triton kissed the tip of his nose and smirked, "I know you love me." He teased.

"Shut up!"

"Awww come on, you look up to me like a big brother and I'm the only one who can calm your fits. I'm sure those things say something."

"Hmph!" Little Percy hid his face on Triton's neck.

"Come on, don't be embarrassed. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Tristan."

"Yes?"

"Shut up!"

Triton chuckled. "Fine, I'll let you off this once."

'Thank goodness,' Percy thought.

Triton walked towards a booth that has a sign: AMUSEMENT PARK'S MAP AVAILABLE HERE and purchased one. They sat on a nearby bench and looked at the map.

"So, where do you wanna go first?"

Little Percy looked at the map from Triton's hand and saw the outline of the park's property and inside the property were pictures of the rides where there were located and the ride's name was placed below each ride and also of the other establishments within the park. Percy thought for a while. "Hmmm… the Troika first then the wind seeker, the carousel, the ferris wheel, balloon race, chair-o-planes, breakdance, teacups, bumper car, condor, game house, topple tower, pirate ship, octopus ride, roller coaster, horror train, house of mirrors, log flume, timber tower, giant drop and lastly river rafting."

Triton gave him a look. "You just mentioned almost everything except for the love boat and no, I won't allow you to ride the dangerous ones."

"But-!"

"No buts, Percy. You might get hurt and if you got hurt, this might be the first and last park that your Mom will allow you to go to."

Percy sulked at the thought that he can't go back to this place. "Fine."

Triton pinched his cheek. "Come on, sis, you can go here when you're big enough and besides… most of the rides have an age limit."

Percy's eyes watered at the thought that he can't try the rides that he wanted. He mumbled something then said in a defeated manner. "If you say so…"

"Good." Triton patted his sibling's head. "Now why don't we go and start with the carousel over there? I'm sure you can ride that one."

Percy nodded.

They went towards the entrance of the carousel where an assistant inspected their tickets. Triton gave him their tickets and went towards the white colored winged unicorn whose wings were slightly outstretched and with a blue painted saddle. The carousel's platform is yellow with spiral tri-colored (pink, blue and green) posts where the animals were mounted. There are about 40 or so animals and Percy can see four different kinds- horses, dragons, zebras and his favorite unicorns. He also noticed that the carousel is almost full.

Triton seated him at the unicorn and he seated behind him. "I know you like unicorns so I chose this."

"Thanks." Percy scooted towards the head and held the unicorn's neck while Triton held him by his waist. "Don't lean too much or you'll fall, little sister."

Percy nodded, ignoring the little sister comment. Soon the carousel started moving, the animals going up and down as if galloping while they rotated clockwise. Percy laughed as the unicorn "galloped", imagining that he's really riding a real unicorn. Triton chuckled at his antics.

When the ride is over, they walked out of the carousel, Triton carrying little Percy who was still laughing in delight. "That was fun!"

"Yeah. Where next?"

They went to the troika ( a three armed ride radiating from the column with star like design on each arm which has seven gondolas with two seats each side by side), the balloon race ( a tilting circular ride with twelve balloons that can hold four persons each that rotates into a circular motion), breakdance (a dodecagonal platform mounted by four hubs with four two person cars that when activated, the platform rotates, the hubs rotate in the opposite direction to the platform), the octopus, pirate ship (an open seated gondola shaped like a pirate ship that swings back and forth), teacups and the bumper car. During some of the rides that he deemed okay for his brother, Triton manipulated the mist so that the others would see that his company is his twin sister, seeing as they look alike and Triton had only adjusted his age so that Percy will look like his sixteen year old self, curse-free of course.

Triton looked at his watch as they exited the bumper car. "It's already 12:30 wanna grab some lunch?"

"That late already?" Percy asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Yup! We're having so much fun that we forgot the time."

"Oh. Where are we going to eat?"

Triton took the map from his pocket and looked for some diner. "There's an Italian restaurant beside the teacups, hotdog stand beside the pirate ship, ice cream stand by the love boat, pastry and dessert shop at the mirror house-"

"I want my pizza now!" Little Percy squealed. "Then fettuccini and blueberry juice!"

"Italian it is then." Triton shrugged and carried his giggling charge towards the restaurant.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

After lunch they went towards the horror train (due to little Percy's insistence after being teased as a scared cat). The train has twenty open seats (two columns and ten rows) and is blood red in color with black leather seats. They sat at the third row and waited for the train to get filled. As soon as all the seats were taken, the train started moving slowly towards a dark tunnel that leads to a giant cave near the river. Triton sensed a feeling of dread and hugged Percy closer to him.

Percy looked at his guardian, noticing the tense hands holding him. "What's the matter? Is something wrong?"

Triton shook his head no, his eyes scanning the surroundings like a hawk.

"Are you scared?"

"No."

The train went inside the tunnel and everything became dark. Soon a cruel laugh echoed throughout the surroundings. Percy shivered in fear along with the other passengers as the laugh ended. He winced and hid his face on Triton's chest as the laugh was followed by a piercing scream and a sound of metal hitting flesh. Then silence.

"W-what was that?" Percy asked as he shivered in fear.

"Nothing." Triton took a glance at his brother. Even though it is dark, he can still tell that his brother is pale. His brother's clammy, cold skin and the occasional shiver are dead giveaways. "Are you scared?"

He felt a hesitant nod from his charge. "Just hide your face on my shirt, okay?" He knew that Percy would have nightmares if he saw anything. "Don't worry, I'll protect you." 'It's my fault why we're here in the first place.' Triton kissed his forehead and rubbed his back.

He felt Percy relaxed a little but tensed when a howl pierced the silence. Triton's dagger ring glowed black then daggers appeared in between his digits on both hands. He could see a dim light ahead but that didn't make him let his guard down, it's quite the opposite, in fact. The train entered another tunnel. Inside is a swamp with murky water and there was a lone railroad across the water. Triton noticed that there were many eyes watching them coming from behind the trees and underwater. The train suddenly stopped. He turned around when he heard a scream from behind. He saw a mortal in a swamp monster costume emerged from the murky swamp and grabbed a girl's hand. The girl's mother panicked and began to smack the swamp monster in the head with her bag. The swamp monster let go of the girl and flailed as if someone was pulling him beneath the water. The mortal submerged and Triton tensed as the bubbles coming where the submerged mortal stopped. 'He's dead,' Triton thought. Triton noticed that there were ripples everywhere within the water and heads emerged. Green scaly monsters stood up within the swamp. They were at least eight feet with yellow eyes and weeds covered their bodies. Triton knew that they were the real thing, not mortals in puny costumes.

Little Percy tensed as he heard everyone, except for Triton, scream in panic. He was about to peek when Triton said, "Whatever happens, don't look."

"B-but…"

"Trust me on this one." Was spoken in a silent tone.

Percy nodded, albeit weakly.

Triton summoned a thick fog and laced it with sleeping dust that he got from the god of sleep and ushered it towards the humans. Soon all the mortals were asleep and he made his move. Triton threw the daggers towards his left and right and four monsters disintegrated on each side, screeching as they did so. Another set of daggers appeared on his hands and threw it again with accuracy, hitting his targets by the head. He controlled the water and shot most of the monsters with water spears but even though he had vaporized many swamp monsters, more emerged from the dirty waters. 'Now, where is their leader?'

As if on cue, a giant swamp monster emerged in front of the train. It was at about fifteen feet tall with spiky fins on both arms and legs, sharp tentacle-like phalanges and teeth that could cut metals and stones. Triton looked at the cowering kid on his waist and noticed that he was not affected by the dust. He said in a hypnotizing, siren-like voice, "Go to sleep, Percy."

Percy mumbled something incoherent then his breathing evened. The hands around Triton's waist loosened and he gently laid his younger sibling on his seat.

Triton stood straight and eyed the giant with such intensity. The monster released a loud roar and attacked the train with its tentacles, the other monsters followed suit. A thick black shield surrounded the train like a huge protective bubble and the tentacles clashed into it, sounding like metal colliding with metal. The impact shook the train and some passengers hit themselves on the rails and some almost fell (with some of them slumped against the railing when they passed out).

The bubble shield remained as the giant monster and its subordinates continued to attack them, Triton's shield ring glowing the entire time. Another set of daggers appeared and hurled them towards his giant opponent, hitting the monster's abdomen. The creature did not disintegrate but instead, it got angrier and attacked the bubble vigorously.

'Hmmm… a tough one eh,' Triton thought as he looked at the creature for any weakness. He scanned his surroundings and noticed that the swamp is full of monsters attempting to break the bubble. Triton sighed and looked at the giant and saw nothing. 'No obvious weakness? Oh well…' his bow and arrow ring glowed and a golden bow and arrow that looked like the tip of the spindle and coated with water appeared at his hands. He placed the arrow on the string and aimed it towards the giant. 'The sons of Poseidon aren't good with this but the son of Amphitrite is.' He shot the arrow and it multiplied midair into thousands of pieces and pierced the giant's body, not a single arrow missing their target, that it looked like a giant porcupine only that every part of its body was covered in arrows. The monster roared with anguish before turning into dust, the others also disintegrated.

Triton sighed in relief and turned towards his brother and froze. Little Percy was sitting wide awake and staring with terror at where the giant swamp monster disintegrated. Triton sat beside his brother and shook his shoulders gently. "Perce, are you alright?"

Little Percy haven't noticed Triton shaking him and continued to gape at where the monster was, his eyes were wide and his form trembling. Triton sighed, 'This is going to be a long day.'

"Princess?" Triton tried again. "Tiara?" This time by Percy's birth name, the name he was given before he was cursed into a boy.

Percy just stared into space.

Triton pulled him into his lap and hugged him tight. Then he lifted the fog and the mortals stirred from their sleep. Some finally woke up and the train started moving.

Percy noticed the train move and looked at Triton with wide, doe eyes. "Wh-what was that?"

"Nothing, just your imagination," Triton answered, using the mist. He knew that the mist would affect his brother's consciousness but this will not prevent any nightmares from haunting the little boy. "You were tired and fell asleep. You must have dreamt something horrible."

Percy nodded his head cutely, pouting as he tried to remember something. He could sense that Tristan is not telling the truth.

Triton's chuckle brought him from his musings. He looked at his guardian and tilted his head to the side.

"Your forehead creases when you think so much. It makes you look so adorable." Triton answered the unasked question.

Little Percy pouted.

"Now you look very cute."

"Tristan!" Percy whined.

Triton just chuckled.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

The train entered another tunnel and it ended at a clearing. The surroundings looked like an actual forest with tall trees with giant leaves blocking the sunlight. Triton knew that this is a real forest and he got a feeling that there is an upcoming danger. He heard cawing and looked above. He saw crows flying above the train. He could feel the eerie aura brought by the surroundings. Then the man behind him shouted in despair. The siblings turned around and saw him clutching his head and curled himself in a fetal position while shouting, "NO! please stop! NO! NO!" he whimpered.

Percy looked at Triton and asked, "Tristan, what's going on?"

Triton was about to answer but stopped by a screams of the passengers. They saw their eyes wide with horror and anguish and curled theirselves while whimpering incoherent words.

'Looks like they're seeing flashes in their mind.' Triton thought. 'Could it be Phobos or Deimos? Or the Mania, spirits of insanity? Or-"

A loud, piercing scream brought him from his musings. He looked beside him and saw little Percy in that same state.

"Tristan, p-please...he-help me," Percy whimpered.

"What did you see, Perce?" Triton asked worriedly, lightly shaking his brother's form.

"S-swamp…" The kid whimpered. "M-mommy d-dead…"

"Shhh…that's alright. It's okay," Triton cooed. He held his younger sibling closer to him and Percy snuggled to his chest. Triton rubbed his back and Percy relaxed a little.

"That's better." Triton thought about the situation when suddenly visions filled his mind. Visions of his angst on his betrothed's betrayal; him angered at being thrown out of the sea by his mother; his ache, as Vivienne, when he was betrayed by his lover and the anguish and pain at being hurt and used as an experiment; of his sadness about the war that his son was in, the grief that he felt the day that his daughter succumb to eternal sleep; his trouble and distress when he was forced to choose between his children; the throbbing sensation when his mother(the one who's constant in his life) and sister was banished from the sea.

Triton willed himself not to scream as the painful events of his life flashed before him. 'Pain. That's it!' Triton breathed deeply and slowly regained his composure. It was difficult since the pain he felt tripled as each memory played on his mind and the screams of the passengers around him were shrill and headache inducing. He slowly calmed himself and said in a firm voice. "I know that you're behind this, Algea sisters."

The screams of the train's passengers suddenly increased and became more blood curling. Even Percy's whimpers escalated into screams of torture. Triton's gaze hardened as three ladies in their late twenties appeared. They looked like emo drag queens with their highlighted hair, eyes that has black eyeshadow, dark red to black colored lips, pale skin with bangles attached on their arms and Goth Lolita outfits.

"Well, well, well...isn't it Prince Triton." The one in the middle said as she sneered at the sea god.

"Hello to you too, Achos." Triton mock greeted. He got out of the train and went towards them. "Although I can say that it is not nice to see you again."

"You're insolent as always." The one on the left muttered. "You should be grateful that we even took you under our wing when you had no one."

"I was grateful, Lupe, before I knew that you intended to hand me to that greedy imbecile." Triton growled.

"You should still be grateful that we did not share your little secret to him, you arrogant seafood." Achos glared at him.

"Yeah," the one on the right added. "You can't blame us; it's our job to bring anguish and pain to everyone. Don't forget that it's in our job description, being the spirits of pain and suffering."

"And I know you did a good job on that, Ania," Triton answered with sarcasm. He could hardly concentrate on a plan because of the screams of the passengers; especially his younger brother's screams filled his head.

"Why welcome," Ania answered pleasantly, not detecting the sarcasm which made her sisters' penciled brow twitch. "What brings you here at our new abode, seafood?"

Triton ignored the seafood comment and answered, "Why, can't a god have some fun in a mortal amusement park?"

"Ha! As if! I knew you were here not because of your own accord. You must have been forced," Achos said smugly.

"Hmmm… I can do whatever I want, Achos." Triton replied coolly. "Now why don't you let these mortals go and leave? I know some really good place."

"And leave the nice mortals in happiness? No, thanks," Lupe answered.

"Why? We can do our work without any problems. Those naïve humans thought that this is just a part of their stupid horror ride," Achos spat.

"Yes, we love it in here," Ania said pleasantly. "The ambiance, the people, the food, everything we love it."

"We're not here because of that!" Achos screeched at her sister.

"But-!"

"Silence!"

Ania shut her mouth. Achos turned to Triton. "You are trespassing our domain, sea god! You better leave now or else!"

"Or else what?"

"I'll torture one of these mortals to insanity." Achos smirked at an unfazed Triton.

"We're already torturing them to insanity, Achos," Ania added.

"Shut up, you idiot!" Lupe snarled at her sister who cowered before her. "That's better." She turned to Triton.

Triton sighed. "Look, I don't want to fight with you old hags so leave us alone."

"OLD HAGS?!" Lupe screamed. "How dare you-!"

They were stopped as a whimper escaped beside the sea god. Triton felt a tug on his shirt and saw Little Percy with tears in his eyes.

"T-Tristan he-help…" Percy let out a sob. "I-It hurts…hurts so much."

"Ssshhhh… I'm here, Percy. You're safe." Triton said as he held the trembling child in his arms. Little Percy snuggled on his chest and sobbed quietly.

"Oh so you're with the cursed princess."Achos smirked. "That's good." She snapped her fingers and Percy howled, clutching his head.

"That's a good music, come on child, scream some more," Lupe cackled evilly.

Ania looked sympathetic towards the child. "Poor, poor girl. I hope would just die to escape the trauma."

Triton stared angrily at the three and growled in a deadly hiss, "Leave her alone."

"Or what? You'll go to Mommy and cry out. Poor, poor seafood, his Mommy will never be an immortal and die. Hmmm, maybe we will visit her tonight," Achos taunted and the two cackled.

Triton saw red. He had never been this angry, not since his mother was thrown out of the sea while pregnant with his younger sibling. He considers threats to his family as a grave misdemeanor and eliminates threat as soon as possible. "You're asking for this, old hags."

The soil where the Algea sisters stood cracked and water erupted towards them. The three gaped in horror as the water went inside their mouths and ears and went straight to their lungs. They flailed and disintegrated, Achos saying something gibberish towards Triton.

The screaming stopped and all that remained were the breathing of the passengers and Percy's weak sobs. Triton looked towards the train and saw some unconscious people, some sprawled on the ground and some were a little pale and heaving.

Triton manipulated the mist and lifted the sprawled passengers inside the train through water. He walked towards the train, while rubbing Percy's back, and took his seat. He sat his younger sibling on his lap and wiped the sweat and tears on his face.

"Tristan…" Little Percy cried. "I'm scared… really scared."

"I know…" Triton sighed and looked at his charged with a serious expression. "You have to promise me that you will not set foot on a horror ride. Promise me, Percy."

"I won't!" Little Percy said without hesitation. "I promise!" he raised his right hand with conviction.

"That's good. And I promise you that this will never happen again."

The train stopped moving and so far they never encountered any monsters. They passed by a witch's house where a hunchbacked witch with a crooked nose and ugly face was sweeping her front yard who gave them a creepy, toothy smile; holographic werewolves attacked the train which surprised Percy; mortals dressed as vampires jumped on the train and threatened to bite them and persons with prosthetics that looked like, incubus, succubus and other monsters ran after the train. They also passed a narrow tunnel that looked like a passageway to the dungeons with torches lit on the walls. Bones scattered everywhere and the stench of blood filled the air. Most passengers vomited from the smell. Soon they passed by a group of cannibals that had bloody and rusty weapons. Most of the people screamed when they advanced at the train but Triton rolled his eyes. He's not afraid of mortals in prosthetics. They also jumped when a hanged corpse fell in front of them and holographic ghosts appeared from the wall and passed them by.

Soon the ride was over and Triton went out of the train, carrying his brother. He sat on a nearby bench and put his brother on his lap.

"Are you okay?" Triton asked worriedly. Little Percy has been silent for the rest of the ride. "Perce? Princess?"

No answer.

Triton pulled Percy into closer to him and rubbed his back soothingly. He leaned and whispered on his ear, "I'm sorry, little sister. It's my entire fault. I'm sorry."

"I-It's okay," Percy whispered. He hugged Triton. "I'm not scared now, see! I-It's over."

'It's not okay! You're not okay!' Triton thought as he hugged his brother back. Triton could still feel him trembling, could still feel his pale skin clammy and cold.

Percy could feel Tristan's guilt and felt bad about him. He blamed himself because of his cowardice, his frail heart and mind. If he isn't scared Tristan would never worry like that and blame himself. But despite of that, Percy allowed himself a small smile. Tristan really loves him. He may not say it out loud but he loves Tristan as a little brother would to his big brother. He always wanted to have an older brother that would care for him and his Mom, an older brother who would protect him, would tell him off if he's wrong, would make him laugh, hug him when he's down and is fun to be with. And he found all that in Tristan.

Little Percy kissed the tip off his nose and smiled, "I'm okay now, big brother. Promise."

Triton was shocked. He looked at his little sibling. "You called me big brother."

Little Percy nodded.

"You." Triton pointed at him. "Called me." He pointed at himself. "Big brother."

"Yes now stop being silly, big brother, before I call you an idiot."

Triton smiled a genuine smile. "You don't know how happy you made me feel."

"Yes, I don't. Now can we go to an ice cream parlor? I want to eat my five scoops of blueberry ice cream. Being scared stresses me out and makes me hungry."

"I will buy you a whole tub later if you want."

Percy's eyes widen. "Really?"

Tristan nodded, still smiling.

"Yes!"

Triton stood with Little Percy on his arms and went towards the ice cream parlor.

-tbc-

A/N: this will be a two shot excerpt…. Please review

Next chapter: the search for the Little Miss Manhattan and the first time Percy met Luke

I'll update hearth next then my other fics... actually, i'm not in the mood to update hearth since i have a writer's block...hope something would inspire me soon.

See yah next update

-dawn-


End file.
